


Can you take me to St. Mungos? I broke my leg when I fell for you!

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Boys In Love, Cheesy, Established Relationship, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry are waiting for their lunch to arrive. Harry passes the time by telling Draco as many pick-up lines as he can remember.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	Can you take me to St. Mungos? I broke my leg when I fell for you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlinda/gifts).



> Foe the lovely Tlinda who wanted _Cheesy._ Cheap and of low quality.

“You must be a racing broom, Draco,” Harry attempts. “’Cause you just swept me off my feet.”

“ _Awful_ ,” Draco replies. “Try again, Potter.”

“Okay… You must be a Sticking Charm, ‘cause once we’re close I’ll never let go.”

“ _Merlin_! Even worse!” Draco despairs. “Tell me another.”

“Do you have a quill?” Harry tries. “’Cause you make me want to write out our future.”

“And that just sounds _desperate_. Try once more!”

Harry thinks for a second. “There’s only one thing I want to change about you. Your last name.”

Draco can’t help it. He grins. 

“You already have, Mr. Potter-Malfoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
